Scattered Moments
by Diva Stardust
Summary: Six unrelated 100 word drabbles about Dawn. A few of them being a romantic Spike and Dawn pairing.


**Title:**  Scattered Moments

**Author:**  Diva Stardust

**Rating:  PG-13                                             **

**Summary:  **Six unrelated 100 word drabbles about Dawn.  A few of them being a romantic Spike/Dawn pairing.

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own these characters and am not making any money off this.

  
**Distribution:** Just ask first if you want to archive this somewhere, please. I will most likely say yes!

~*~*~*~*~

**Title:**  Along This Road, post-"Chosen".

The sun beats down harshly and dust hits their faces when a car goes by.  
  
Everyone is gone now except for them. He is no longer Buffy's and she is no longer his Nibblet.  
  
Spike kisses her before they get into the truck that pulls over for them. His lips are warm and dry like the desert roads they've traveled on.  
  
Dawn knows the world is ending but she hopes and prays it won't. The monsters are coming for them but Spike's lips taste like hope and promise.   
  
She nestles herself close to him and wishes for a future together.

**Title:  **Buried Alive, post-"Lessons".

_Spike hears Dawn screaming under a pile of leaves. Buried underneath a mountain of red and gold but no matter how hard he digs he can't reach her. She shouldn't have come down to the basement to be with him. There are large rats who find her first and her blood pools around Spike's feet, bleeding because he couldn't reach her in time._  
  


Dawn murmurs comforting words while Spike sleeps until his panicked screaming and hysteria dies away. She kisses his shoulder tenderly and wraps her arms around him tightly, wishing for winter to come and his nightmares to end.

**Title:**  Wishing Well, post-"The Gift".

Dawn drops the coin down the well and closes her eyes.  
  
She hopes her wish comes true.  
  
Spike takes her hand and leads her home but she doesn't tell him what she wished for. She doesn't want him to be disappointed if it doesn't come true.  
  
She and Buffy used to throw coins in the fountain at the mall but Dawn doesn't go there much these days. She escapes her room at night and goes to Buffy's grave which is where Spike always finds her.  
  
Dawn wonders when Spike brings her to the well if he's wishing the same thing.

**Title:  **Faded, post-"The Gift".

Dawn sits in Buffy's room and pours through old photographs, her eyes scanning through each one quickly before discarding them on the floor.  
  
Yesterday she saw a picture of mom and Buffy and was sure she used to be in that picture. She wonders if the magic that made her is disappearing, crumbling away, so she goes through every photo she can find and looks for herself.  
  
She makes two piles. One is for the pictures she's in and one for those where she's missing. Later she stares at the photos of her smiling face, watching so they don't vanish.

**Title:  **When you wish Upon a Star, post-"Shadow".

Dawn likes to make wishes on stars.  
  
There are many different things she wishes for. She wishes her mom wasn't sick. She wishes Kirsty would drop dead.   
  
One night on the brightest star she sees she wishes someone loved her the way they loved Buffy.  
  
Later that night Dawn looks out her window and sees someone lurking in the shadows looking up at her. There's smoke rising in the air and she thinks she sees hair that looks like moonlight before it disappears.   
  
It gives her a weird feeling in her stomach but she ignores it and goes to bed.

**Title:  **Family, post-"The Gift".

Spike always tells Dawn he doesn't want her downstairs. Things down there she isn't supposed to see. She imagines rotting corpses, bloody weapons, and other things that don't seem so exciting anymore.  
  
The room has been practically bare ever since he got rid of his stalker shrine to Buffy.   
  
Dawn explores while he's gone, finding candles and old books. Nothing he wouldn't want her seeing.  
  
She pauses by his bed. There's a photograph of mom, Buffy, and herself on it. Dirt smudges the corners as if it's been held a lot. Dawn blinks back tears before putting it back down.****


End file.
